New Girl
by twistedrockstar
Summary: Yumi is the new girl at Voca High. She's a wonderful singer. Yumi meets lots of people, including Len, one of the populars. Soon, she has feelings for him. Does he feel the same way? (sucky summary...) OCxLen plus other pairings. Rated T for a bit of violence, cursing, and... suggestions. XD
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! Another fanfic! XD I hope you guys like this one. Ok, so this one is called New Girl. It's about my OC, Yumi, and she's the newest person in Voca High (name of the school). Sorry about this guys, but Miku is the main bitch in this story. Please don't murder me... ;A; Anywayyys, this is an OCxLen fanfic. Other pairings in this are KaitoxMeiko, LukaxGackupo, and others. XD**

* * *

**New Girl**

* * *

Yumi stared nervously out the window shifting in her seat. Her father was in the driver's seat, singing along to the radio. Yumi chuckled to herself. Her father was good at singing but he would often make fun of the singer. Yumi's eyes watched cars go by. She sighed. Today was not her day.

Today, Yumi was going to a new school. She was going to a different place with different people in a different environment. Yumi sighed again. Her father was still singing along with the radio. Yumi noticed that they were getting close to her school. She internally groaned, getting her stuff. Her father pulled up in front of the front door. Yumi got out and looked around.

The school was huge, both in height and in length. It was made out of a dusty red brick and was accented with a shiny black metal everywhere. There was a sign that said "Voca High" in fancy black letters. The door was open and Yumi could hear people talking. She said goodbye to her father and walked into the school.

As she entered, the place fell silent. Everybody stared at her. Yumi sucked in a short breath and continued walking. She needed to find the main office in order to get her schedule for her classes. Yumi found the main office and worked her way to it. She still felt everyone staring at her.

Yumi opened the office door and closed it behind her. Behind the main desk sat a woman with short black hair and red eyes. The woman was mumbling to herself in a different language while reading a paper. Yumi cleared her throat. The woman looked up. Yumi gulped. "Um, could you help me with something?"

"Oh, sí! What can I help you with?" the woman asked cheerfully. Yumi noticed that the woman had a heavy accent.

"U-um… I'm new to this school and I need the schedule for my classes and a map."

"¡Está bien! What's your name?"

"Yumi. Yumi Rinmeita."

The woman looked through a stack of papers on her desk. "Yumi… Yumi… Ah! Here it is!" The woman looked at the paper. She smiled. "It looks like you're going to be in my Spanish class!"

"H-huh?! I thought you…"

The woman chuckled. "You thought I was the secretary, didn't you? Well, I'm not but I do help out with the paperwork and all." She handed Yumi her schedule and a map of the school. Just then, the bell rang for homeroom.

"W-well, I better get going. Thank you so much!" Yumi said before running out the door.

"¡De nada!"

Yumi used her map to find her homeroom. She was the first one in. The teacher wasn't even there. Yumi sat in the first seat in the column near the door. She combed her fingers through her silverish hair. Her blood red eyes scanned the classroom. She drummed lightly on the desk with her nails, painted black. Out of complete boredom, she straightened her Imagine Dragons band T-shirt and the pant legs of her black jeans. Yumi moved her tongue over her snakebite piercings. All her ear piercings were hidden by her hair, which came to her back.

Soon, after a few minutes, people started walking into the classroom, paying no attention to Yumi. Yumi hummed quietly to herself. She was used to people not noticing her. The room became loud as more and more people came. Yumi blocked the noise out. She began to daydream. She was in her own little world.

* * *

**There you go! Chapter 1! XD Now time to get some sleep. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter, guys! I'm having Yumi sing Trick and Treat by Len and Rin. Why? Because I can. :D Teehee.**

* * *

The bell rang, snapping Yumi out of her little trance. A few seconds after the bell, the teacher came in. The teacher was a tall male with brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a black suit, black shoes, a white shirt, a blue tie, and glasses. "Good morning, class!"

"Good morning, Mr. Hiyama!" Everyone said except Yumi.

Mr. Hiyama's eyes scanned the room until his eyes fell upon Yumi. He smiled kindly. "Ah, it seems we have a new student with us today!"

There was some murmuring going around. A girl with red hair raised her hand. "Who's the new student, sir?"

Mr. Hiyama gestured towards Yumi. Everyone looked at her. Yumi tried not to look shy. Her face became a bit white.

"Are you Yumi?" Mr. Hiyama asked, looking at a paper he had in his hand.

"Yes, sir."

"Well, welcome to Voca High!"

"Thank you…" Yumi smiled shyly.

"Of course, as tradition, the new student has to sing a song of their choosing in homeroom." Mr. Hiyama said.

Yumi nodded. "Alright."

"Do you know what song that is?"

Yumi nodded, stood up, went over to Mr. Hiyama, and whispered the name of the song to him. Mr. Hiyama smiled. He told Yumi to stand in front of the class while he prepared the music. Soon the music was prepared and Mr. Hiyama started the song. Yumi took a deep breath and began singing.

Fukai Fukai Kiri no naka yooen ni hibiku koe

Oide Oide kono mori no motto oku fukaku made

Hayaku Hayaku isogiashi de dekiru dake chikaku ni

Oide Oide saa tanoshii asobi wo hajimeyoo

Shinamon sutikku wa mahoo no sutekki

Hitofuri suru dakede shiroppu ga fueru

Nigasa sae wasurete amai yume no naka

Tergai ni mamorarete nemuri ni ochiru

Gensoo no saimin ni oboreta mama de ii

Mekakushi wo hazushicha omoshiroku nai desho

Ashimoto gochuui sono te wa boku ga hiku kara

Sono mi wo imasugu ni yudanenasai saa

Itsu kara ka gimon no yaiba ga miekakure suru

Ai to iu menzaifu nado wa sonzai shinai to

Mekakushi no sukima kara nozoki mita rantan ga

Utsushi dashita kage ni omowazu mi no ke ga yodatta

Oya oya warui ka moo omezame desuka?

Mekakushi ga toketa nara moomoku ni shiyoo ka?

Hora Hora warainasai kawaii okao de

Kegawa wo mata kabutte shibai ni modoru

Neee~

Choudai?

*giggle*

Dooshita no sonna me de karada wo furuwasete

Atatakai miruku de motenashite hoshii no?

Saa naka ni ohairi koko wa totemo atatakai

Mikaeri wa poketto no nakami de ii kara

Choodai hayaku hayaku nee hora ima sugu ni

Nisha takuitsu no gensoku wo kanaguri sute

Mayakashi de motenashite amai mitsu wo sutte

Choodai yokose hora ima sugu ni

Choudaii~

Everyone, including Mr. Hiyama, stared at her amazed. Yumi smiled awkwardly and sat back down. Mr. Hiyama wrote something down on a piece of paper before speaking. "Very good, Yumi! Now, before you all leave, I need to pass out a few papers you have to take home."

Mr. Hiyama passed the papers out to everyone. The papers were for upcoming events and trips. After all the papers were passed out, the bell rang, signaling that it was time for first period. Everyone got up and left, Yumi being the last person. The classroom became so quiet.

As she walked to her next class, Yumi started freaking out. _I can't believe I did that. I CANNOT BELIEVE I DID THAT. Mom and dad are going to freak out! _Yumi arrived at her first period class, being the first one there once again. She sat down in a seat near the door, still freaking out. As she sat there, her eyelids were slowly closing. Yumi laid her head down on her desk and fell asleep.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoy this! :D Btw, I fixed the end. I wasn't happy with it. Sooo yeahhh... :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the long wait, guys. I've been busy with school and all. Well, here's Chapter 3!**

* * *

Yumi opened her eyes once she heard people talking. She sat up and stretched. Yumi looked around the room, trying not to look like she was staring at people. There were only a few kids in the class, including her. Some she recognized from her homeroom. Others she didn't recognize at all. On the other side of the room was a group of girls. One had teal blue hair, one had purple hair, one had light pink hair, and one had blonde-ish hair.

Yumi grimaced and turned around. At her old school, a group of girls meant a clique. Yumi always stayed away from cliques. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw them making their way towards her. Yumi groaned quietly.

"Hey. New Girl."

Yumi turned her head. Her eyes met a pair of teal blue eyes. The girl with teal blue hair looked at Yumi with a smug expression on her face. The girl wore a teal shirt, a black skirt, and heels. Her hair was pulled up into pigtails.

Yumi blinked. "Yes?"

The girl smiled meanly. "Just thought I would introduce us. I'm Miku."

The purple haired girl stepped up. "I'm Yukari." She wore her hair in pigtails too. They weren't as high as Miku's were. Yukari wore a purple shirt, jean shorts, and flats. She also wore a purple jacket, the hood having cloth bunny ears sewn on. Yukari had purple eyes.

The blonde-ish haired girl went next. "I'm Mayu." Yumi noticed that she had rainbow highlights on the underside of her hair. Mayu wore a shirt with the graphic of an ax chopping a piano in half, pants, and small heeled shoes. _She probably designed the graphic on her shirt herself. _Yumi thought that in her head. Mayu's eyes were a golden brown.

The light pink, now seeming red-ish to Yumi, haired girl looked at Yumi and sneered. "I'm Miki." Miki wore a red shirt, girly pants, and uggs. On the top of her head was a strand of hair in the shape of a loop. Her eyes were red with a pink-ish tint. Miki looked away after she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you four." Yumi said, being polite. "I'm-."

"We know who you are." Miku said, cutting her off. "Just stay out of our way, New Girl."

Yumi blinked. "I was planning to do that anyway."

Miku's expression went from smug to emotionless and ice cold. She walked closer to Yumi and leaned towards her, an inch or so from Yumi's face. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Her voice had an icy tone to it.

Yumi answered, "I was already planning to stay out of your way. I'm not an idiot." Yumi's voice was just as icy as Miku's.

Miku smirked. Without saying another word, she and her clique walked back to their seats. Just then, the teacher came in, took role, and started teaching. While Yumi was listening to the teacher, she could feel Miku and her gang staring at her.

The bell rang minutes later. Yumi sped out of the classroom, hoping the clique won't follow her. Yumi looked over her shoulder. They weren't following her. Yumi was about to turn her head around when she ran right into someone.

* * *

**Enjoy, guys! Once again, sorry about the wait!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys! Sorry about the long wait. I had school and stuff so I was busy. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Yumi fell to the floor. She looked to see who she ran into. Right across from her was a girl. The girl had short bright green hair. Two pieces of hair were longer than the rest. She wore a bright green tee with the picture of a carrot on it, jean capris, and orange sneakers. The girl wore a pair of goggles around her neck.

"I'm so sorry! It's my fault! I wasn't looking where I was going!" Yumi apologized, her cheeks turning bright red.

"Don't worry about it. I wasn't looking where I was going either." The girl said, smiling.

Yumi felt the burning feeling in her cheeks fade away. She stood up and helped the girl stand. "I'm Yumi, by the way."

"Gumi. Nice to meet you. I haven't seen you around before." Gumi said.

"That's because I'm new."

"New, huh? Wait, are you the girl who sang perfectly?"

Yumi smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. "Yeah."

Gumi's eyes widened. "Wow! I actually got to meet you!"

Yumi laughed shyly. She then looked at the time. Yumi cursed quietly. If she didn't get going, she was going to be late!

"What's wrong?" Gumi asked.

"I-I need to get to my next class! If I don't hurry, I'll be late!"

"What class do you have now?"

"Uh… Science with Mr. Kamui."

"Same here! I'll show you where the classroom is. Follow me!" Gumi turned and ran, Yumi following close behind. They got there in 30 seconds, right before the bell rang. There were two seats near the door. Yumi sat in one and Gumi sat in the other.

The teacher came just as the bell rang. The teacher had long purple hair that was tied into a ponytail. He wore a grey shirt, kakis, black shoes, and a lab coat. The teacher wrote something on the whiteboard in the front of the room. Then, he turned to the class. "Hello, class!"

A few kids said hello back. Others just sat there half asleep and half awake. One student raised her hand. "Mr. Kamui, what are we doing today?"

Mr. Kamui smiled. "Today, we will be learning about different diseases." Some kids groaned. Others talked excitedly. Yumi's eyes widened in interest.

Mr. Kamui cleared his throat. "Now, take out your notebooks and let's begin."

* * *

The bell rang an hour later. Yumi learned a lot about the topic. Yumi and Gumi walked out of the classroom together. They started talking about likes and dislikes. To their surprise, they had a couple of things in common.

"I can't believe that my brother is best friends with your brother." Yumi said.

"Same. My brother hardly talks about his friends."

Yumi nodded. Her brother was the same way. Yumi looked at her schedule. Her next class was Math. She hoped that Gumi was in the same class.

"Hey, Gumi? Do you have math next?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah. Which teacher?"

"A Mr. Shion."

"Really? So do I!"

Yumi smiled. She was go glad that Gumi was in the same math class as her. They linked arms and half walked half skipped to their math class. They got there in plenty of time. Yumi sat near the door and Gumi sat next to her. As they waited for their teacher and classmates, they talked a bit. Yumi was happy that she already made a friend.

* * *

**See ya later, guys! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

The time passed as Yumi and Gumi talked. People were starting to arrive. There weren't many kids in the class. Out of the corner of her eye, Yumi saw a girl all the way in the back of the room away from everyone else. "Gumi, who's that?" Yumi whispered, gesturing to the girl.

Gumi looked with her eyes and whispered back. "That's Cul. We were best friends, but then she just stopped talking to me and everyone else."

"Why?"

"No one knows. I tried to ask her but she just walked away."

"Well, I'm going to try." Yumi stood up and walked over to Cul. She heard a few gasps from the other students. Yumi ignored them. "Hi."

Cul looked up at Yumi with red eyes that were full of sadness. She wore a band T-shirt, dark colored jeans, sneakers, a locket, assorted bracelets, and a ring with a bright red jewel. Her long red hair was tied up into a high ponytail and her nails were painted red. Cul looked down at her hands. "Hi."

"My name's Yumi."

"Cul."

"Why are you all the way back here all alone?"

"I was told that no one likes me and I'm too stupid to have friends."

"Well, I like you." Yumi said, smiling.

Cul looked at Yumi again. Her eyes brightened. "Really?"

"Yeah! Gumi likes you too. Come sit up there with us!"

Cul smiled a bit. "Ok. Let's go."

Yumi helped Cul get her things and stand up. Then, she guided Cul over to where she was sitting with Gumi. Yumi sat in her original seat and Cul sat behind her. A few more kids walked in. The bell then rang.

The teacher ran into the class two minutes after the bell. The teacher was a tall, lean male with blue hair and blue eyes. He wore casual clothes and sneakers. He also wore a long blue scarf. After the teacher got everything together, he turned to the class and smiled awkwardly. "Hello, class. Sorry for being late."

"Doing kinky stuff with Miss Sakine again, Mr. Shion?" A student asked, raising his eyebrows while smiling. A few kids laughed.

Mr. Shion chuckled. "Maybe. Maybe not. Anyway, let's get started."

Mr. Shion started the lesson with a warm-up. After an hour of math problems, the bell rang. Yumi, Gumi, and Cul left the classroom. They started talking about random stuff. Then, Gumi asked Cul why she stopped talking to her.

Cul looked at her feet. "Someone told me that you didn't like me anymore."

"Who told you that?"

Cul's voice got very quiet. "Your brother did."

Gumi's eyes widened in anger. "WHAAAAAT?! How dare he!"

"I'm sorry…" Cul said.

Gumi's eyes softened. "It's not your fault. It's my brother's fault. When I see him at lunch, I'll beat his ass!"

Cul's and Yumi's eyes widened with amusement. "I want to see that happen." They said at the same time. Cul and Yumi looked at each other and laughed.

Gumi laughed along with them. Then, the three of them looked at each other's schedules. To their surprise, they had the next two classes together and the same lunch. Yumi, Gumi, and Cul walked to their next class, arms linked. Things were looking better for Yumi.

* * *

**The random student is being very naughty minded. ;) Lol. XD See ya, guys.**


End file.
